


Mind Games

by IWalkInAir



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...an EVIL mother, Injury, Oh yeah..., Why Did I Write This?, anyone else think kabuto acts like a mother, i blame boredom and painkillers, ninja stuffz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/pseuds/IWalkInAir
Summary: When a mission goes wrong... do you trust Kabuto? Yes? No? Maybe so?





	

Old habits die hard. This exact situation struck that nail on the head.

Despite the shinobi of Suna switching to strictly Leaf Village teaching customs, it wasn't as smooth a transition for the adults as it was the students. Teamwork was not the foundation of their genin days. They strove for self preservation first and foremost.

Now here he lay, abandoned by his temporary teammates. The fight may have been a tough one, but there was no excuse for their idiocy. There was no strategy involved.

Funny. This must be why Tsunade prefers to send at least two Leaf ninjas when it came to joint missions with those of Suna.

His injuries could easily heal with the help of a medical ninja. He could easily walk with the help of just about anyone... But he had no such help. They ran off the moment the mission seemed hopeless.

Now these simple wounds had the potential to be fatal.

It took alot for Choji to dislike anyone, but that would do it.

The opposing shinobi were scattered about the forest floor, defeated and lifeless. At least he'd managed long enough to finish the job, and his temp teammates were safe.

Hey. He may dislike them, but not enough to let them die. That required hate.

The cuts running up his right arm and leg weren't too deep. However, their length was another matter entirely.

Choji used his remaining good limbs to shift himself into a more comfortable position against the base of the tree. He needed to focus on trying to tend his wounds. Heaven knows Shikamaru and Ino would be furious if he died from doing absolutely nothing.

A large hand made work of unwrapping his left leg as to transition the cloth to the bleeding arm. Simple.

Actually wrapping said arm? It's-

"Looks rather painful, if you ask me." a calm voice coming from somewhere up in the trees speculated.

"I didn't." Dang it. It's not uncommon for a group to designate a straggler. A strategy normally used if one were expecting an ambush.

"They never do." the voice chuckled, "I find myself wondering how you landed yourself in this predicament. It's not everyday leaf shinobi leave a comrade behind."

They weren't, but why humor the stranger.

"They'll learn." Tsunade was gonna tear them to shreds just to piece them back together, so she could do it again.

"You don't seem all that angry... Even though they left you to bleed out."

The stranger's tone unnerved the auburn. How could someone sound so caring yet thoroughly amused in this kind of situation? It wasn't the tone one used with a friend or a foe.

"Who are you?" As Shikamaru would have told him, if you're going to talk with your enemy, you might as well try and get some useful information out of it. Besides, he was curious.

A shift of movement in the corner of his eye made him shift ever so slightly. A familiar figure landed steadily on the ground, gracing him with smirk.

"What? Don't remember me? I'm hurt." the man said, pushing his glasses farther back with a forefinger. "Though truthfully, we've never really spoken, so I'm not surprised."

Kabuto.

"Choji Akimichi." the now familiar voice from the chunin exams continued, "Heir to your clan, member of Konoha's Ino-Shika-Cho formation, skill set focused on mass manipulation, defeater of Jirobo of the sound four, and the sole survivor of the chili pepper pill..... This looks like a pretty pathetic way to go."

Choji couldn't help but shiver as Orochimaru's right hand man addressed him. His chakra levels were dwindling due to the previous battle. There was little to no chance of sufficiently defending himself without the energy to expand and two of his limbs.

"St-stay back!"

A cold chuckle, "Are you sure that's what you want? To die here? Alone?"

"Dying alone is better than being pitied by my enemy!"

"Do you really believe that?"

The auburn flinched. No, but that's the only thing that had came to mind. Choji wasn't very good with verbal confutation to be honest. His word choice reflected what he thought one of his more outgoing friends would say in a similar situation.

Too bad he wasn't a very good liar either and wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Kabuto chuckled, "I could help you. I am a jounin level medical ninja."

"Help?" Choji tensed, breath hastening "How?"

"Well... I could end your life. Put you out of your misery. I'd make it quick." he offered, slowly shuffling forward.

Choji went for his weapons pouch only to find it barren. A shiver racked his body as Kabuto's progression did not falter.

"Or, if you allow it, I could dress your wounds and stop the bleeding."

Shut up. He wanted him to shut up. What could he possibly gain from aiding his enemy? It was a lie.

"Your arm looks to be worse off than your leg. That needs treating first." he was now crouched at Choji's side, one hand extending towards said injured arm. "but first, I need to remove this gaunt-"

Panicked, he grabbed Kabuto's wrist. His grip threatening to sprang and/or break it.

"Paranoid?" it was more of a statement then a question, "Good, but if I had wanted you dead, I would have attacked from a distance."

True... Why oh why did it have to be true?

Moments passed before the Auburn's grip reluctantly slackened. His breath finally evening out. No use hyperventilating just to faint. He's already lightheaded from blood loss as it is.

Kabuto removed the gauntlet with ease, discarding it off to the side. Steady hands rolled up the red fabric to reveal the fresh cuts. He then continued with the standard immediate chakra procedure, a faint blue glow illuminating his palms

Choji knew he should have been paying close attention to those skilled, yet deadly appendages... However, he couldn't help but search those dark eyes. Black orbs so keen and professionally impassive remained focused, not once glancing at his own.

"Why?"

It was a fairly straightforward question that held more weight than many would think.

"And I know it's not just because you're a medical ninja."

The rouge shinobi smirked. His eyes still focused on his work.

"Maybe I'm in a generous mood today... Or maybe I just wanted to get close enough to collect DNA samples as to study Akimichi genetics."

Choji went for the kill only to find himself in a situation reversed from the one before. His wrist now trapped in the steely grip of the other man.

Kabuto huffed a soft grunt, "Impressive. Even without the enhancement of chakra the raw strength of an Akimichi is hard to rival. Then of course there's your ability to convert calories into chakra. It could prove to be useful if I were able to formulate a similar effect on a smaller scale."

The injured shinobi paled upon the realization that he hadn't considered the many secrets contained within his genetics. He'd heard the rumors about Orochimaru and his experiments. Why was he so careless?

"However, I believe it's neither generosity nor for my master's benefit that I have decided to help you."

"Then what is it?"

The medical nin simply chuckled once again.

In less than an hour, Kabuto had completely dressed the wounds and departed in the opposite direction of the Hidden leaf.

A team finally arrived, leaving Choji to explain an event he couldn't even to fully understand for himself.

Leaping from tree to tree, a grin enveloped Kabuto's features.

Mind games we're simply far too fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea on how to make this a longer story... As in adding multiple chapters. Anyone interested?


End file.
